With increasing development of science and technology, a variety of portable communications devices (e.g. smart phones or tablet personal computers) are designed to have novel functions. For example, the trends of designing the smart phones are toward small size, light weightiness, integrated functions, high data processing and computing speed and easy portability. In addition to the basic functions of typical mobile phones, the smart phones have many expansive functions such as video playback functions, Bluetooth communication functions, digital camera functions, file access functions, wireless internet access functions, and the like. Consequently, the portable communications devices become indispensable electronic devices in our daily lives.
However, for most portable communications devices, the to-be-printed data usually fails to directly printed by a printer or a multifunction peripheral. Generally, the to-be-printed data of the portable communications device is stored into a built-in micro memory card, and then the to-be-printed data is transferred from the micro memory card to an external computer to be read out. Alternatively, after the portable communications device is in communication with a computer through a transmission line, the user may operate the computer to transmit the to-be-printed data to the printing device to be printed out. Since the conventional method of printing the data of the portable communications device is not user-friendly, a Bluetooth wireless communication approach is used to solve the drawbacks. In the Bluetooth wireless communication approach, a portable communications device with a Bluetooth wireless communication module is in communication with a printing device with another Bluetooth wireless communication module, and then the to-be-printed data of the portable communications device is wirelessly transmitted to the printing device to be printed out.
However, in the current printing system and method, only a single transmission channel is used to perform data transmission. In a case that the transmission channel between the portable communications device and the printing device fails to be effectively established, the printing device fails to be performed. That is, the conventional printing method is inconvenient. Moreover, when the user wants to perform the printing task, the user usually fails to realize whether any transmission channel between the portable communications device and the printing device is available, and fails to realize whether the transmission channel is established. Moreover, even if plural transmission channels between the portable communications device and the printing device are available, the conventional printing method fails to automatically select an optimal transmission channel with good transmission quality, quick transmission speed and/or low printing cost.